Cravings
by ConsultingStag
Summary: Just a short thing concerning our Murder Husbands and Will's love for unhealthy food


The burger was delicious, filling Will's senses with the unmistakable characteristics of unhealthy fast food. It wasn't that he preferred junk food over Hannibal's perfectly prepared and cooked meals that always looked like a work of art rather than something you're supposed to eat. It was just that sometimes Will wanted really unhealthy and not as nice tasting food. If he had asked Hannibal to make a burger for him, Will was sure Hannibal would have said yes after a lot of disapproving looks and snide remarks. But it would still have tasted high class, instead of greasy and cheap and flavour enhancers.

He took another guilty bite. The fact that Hannibal enjoyed cooking for Will and was pleased watching him eat everything that was put in front of him was no secret to Will. It wasn't like he didn't appreciate it, but a burger every now and then or fries was something he needed at least once a month. Most of the time he came here after shopping, on the way home and never eat more than one burger in order to be hungry enough to eat his normal portion by the time lunch or dinner came around. Will shouldn't feel guilty for eating a bit junk food, only for keeping it a secret.

When Will started pulling into their driveway he froze for a panicked moment. He fucking had forgotten to buy gum. Shit shit shit. The last piece was long since chewed and he didn't have anything else to mask the taste of burger with. If he was lucky Hannibal would be to busy to cross Will's personal space before he had the chance to brush his teeth. Will took a deep breath and stepped out of the car. Maybe it was the time to come clean. Will already got a headache just thinking about all the disapproving looks Hannibal would throw his way.

The sound of quiet classical music greeted Will's ears when he opened the door with his free hand. He never bought much stuff because Hannibal insisted on always having fresh ingredients. He made his way into the kitchen, glancing into the living room in passing. Hannibal was at the desk, probably working on a patient file. He had started working again as a therapist under a false name a few months ago.

Will relaxed a bit as he put the groceries away. If Hannibal was working he probably wouldn't get up to help. Will hummed a quiet note as he opened the fridge. Chances were not bad that he'd get to brush his teeth.

Strong arms grabbed him from behind, making Will's heart raced in shocked surprise for a moment. He hated it when Hannibal sneaked up on him like that.

Will leaned into the touch and the nose gently nuzzling his neck, not wanting to face Hannibal and his eyes fell on the pepperoni lying on a lower shelf. No, that would just make Hannibal incredible suspicious. The next move was taken from him when Hannibal turned him around slowly and leaned in to press their lips together, tongue expertly sweeping inside Will's mouth and then freezing. Just freezing for a second before pulling back with a wrinkled nose, lips pressed together as if he just had been morally offended.

"Hello, Hannibal," Will said, smiling sheepishly and doing his best to look as innocent as possible, though they both know that he was anything but.

"Will." Hannibal's tone was perfectly level, yet he still managed to make it sound full of disapproval. "Am I to assume that you prefer _that_ over the meals I prepare every day?" Of course Hannibal would become all dramatic over this, Will thought with a sigh.

"You know perfectly well that I love your food, it tastes absolutely delicious."

"Yet you still crave something else," Hannibal pointed out, voice still perfectly void of emotions and Will wanted to bang his head against something.

"No, we're not going there, Hannibal. You're not gonna elevate my eating of junk food to a metaphor of our relationship!" Will glared at Hannibal who simply pursed his lips. "This is exactly the reason why I didn't tell you because you make it into a bigger issue than it actually is." Though Will knew that he was the party more at fault because of trying to hide it he couldn't get help getting angry and frustrated. Hannibal was a drama queen who tried to mask it by wrapping it in educated speech and sound logic.

"But you kept it a secret from me, Will." The hurt and disappointed note in Hannibal's voice was enough to make Will shift guiltily.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, but please don't make it sound as if I was having an affair. And I swear, if you ask me 'how many times' I'm gonna throw the next best ingredient at you."

"Alright," Hannibal said, narrowing his eyes slightly, "but in exchange I want you to promise me that you won't keep any more secrets from me, Will. There is no part of myself that I keep hidden from you. Every piece of me is yours to see and I hope you will grand me the same pleasure."

Will agreed with a nod and a quick kiss. "I promise. No more secrets, except if it's a surprise for you."

"Except for surprises." Hannibal confirmed, licking his lips with a look of displeasure. "Please brush your teeth, Will. This taste is offending."


End file.
